The Secret Spells
The Tiny ugly germs disguise themselves as Robot DJ Lance Rock to search for the secret spells. Plot In Gabbaland, Brobee accidentally dropped his favorite bread but Plex pick it up for him this time. Plex reminds Brobee he almost have the Tiny Ugly Germs (MJ the green germ, Evila the yellow germ, Pablo the brown germ and Tyrion the pink germ) comes back so they can get their hands on the secret spells. But Lazlo don’t understand why would those germs want the secret spells? Plex told Lazlo that last time when the germs were here in Gabbaland, they begging him, DJ Lance and the Gabba gang for the secret spells with curses words which can weakness the Gabba Gang but DJ Lance use his magic words (Yo Gabba Gabba!) to make the Gabba gang alive again. DJ Lance here by expelled the germs for saying curse words in front of the Gabba Gang because all curse words are against the law of Gabbaland and trying to steal the secret spells. Now Lazlo understand because the Germs are banned for trying to steal the secret spells and DJ Lance is the only one who can know the secret spells. Meanwhile the Tiny Ugly Germs create the robot version of DJ Lance as they sing “We Are The Tiny Ugly Germs”so they went inside of it and started to test the machine to act and sound like DJ Lance so they can sneak back to Gabbaland and they are going to trick the Real DJ Lance by have him to chase a toy soldier around and they did. Meanwhile Lazlo told his best friends, Clam and Raj that Plex is counting on him to make sure the tiny ugly germs don’t come back so they have to make sure nobody accidentally make some mess or get everything dirty as the jelly bean scouts are searching, the germs inside the Robot-DJ Lance came to the Gabba Gang and asked them about the secret spells thing but they told the fake DJ Lance that’s his rules because he told them that they would never take a look inside the Enchantress Aroma spellbook. The germs knew there was a secret spell somewhere so as they try to grab it from Plex, a toy soldier arrived which it’s chase by the real DJ Lance who realize the imposter force the Gabba gang to give him the secret spells. The Gabba Gang becomes Yo Super Gabba Friends because there’s two DJ Lance then they use a water hose from Ultra Plex’s pocket door to find out who’s the real DJ Lance so the can shoot at the imposter. But first Amazing Toodee call’s Super Martian Robot Girl who can help the Super Gabba Friends to figure out how to make sure who is the real DJ Lance. Super Martian Robot Girl told them that the viruses were created a robot and that would be the tiny ugly germs so the Super Gabba Friends fire the water hose on the robot DJ Lance and then begin to explode and then the metal parts are all broken. DJ Lance calls Super Soaping Pal and as he arrived, he throws the germs out of Gabba Land and he did. When Lazlo, Clam and Raj came DJ Lance show them and the Super Gabba Friends what’s in every pages of the spellbook that they are all blank because they are all the secret spells. DJ Lance also say to the gang that the words will appear if DJ Lance can take a look and if anyone else can take a look, the words can disappear. Lazlo, Clam and Raj now understands why DJ Lance is the only one who can know about the secret spells so they promised not to tell the beans scouts the secret spells at all. The End! Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Episodes Category:Camp Lazlo Episodes Category:Season 1